YuruYuri Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on September 13, 2011. Title card Young Yui, Kyōko and Akari run along the street when Kyōko trips over. She is about to cry when Yui tells her not to, but she still does, that is until Akari cheers her up. Yui helps her up, but feels pain as Kyōko has scraped her hands. Yui takes her hand and licks it, telling her that this would cure it. Older Akari appears and wonders what has happen to the title call. Synopsis Chinatsu is looking through a photo album of the others when they were younger. Akari spots the picture when they had a fight. Kyōko explains to Chinatsu that a kid tried to start a fight with them. Kyōko then recounts the day. Yui asks the girls what they want to do; Akari wants the swings, while Kyōko wants the slide. Yui compromises with them and opts for the jungle gym. Just then a voice tells them to hold it. They turn around as a pink haired girl tells them that this playground is hers. The unknown girl takes Kyōko hostage which makes Kyōko cry. Yui attacks the unknown girl by kicking her, who retaliates by spraying them with water from the drinking fountain. Yui calls for Akari to protect Kyōko while she fights with the unknown girl. Yui and the unknown girl are locked attacking each other by pinching each other’s noses. Kyōko then starts crying and wants to go home. Yui tells her that she won’t back down from her. The unknown girl is then called by her mother to come away. She tells them that she let them go; Yui tells her likewise, she pulls a face and leaves. Kyōko’s mother appears and takes a picture of them. Back in the Amusement Club room, Chinatsu didn’t like Kyōko or Akari’s younger personality, but loves Yui’s punk –like domineer. Chinatsu then tells them that she hates that brat who bullied them. Yui tells her that violence isn’t the answer, but wonders what happened to that kid. Chinatsu goes on about hating that kid being evil and selfish, Akari has a look at the photograph and realises the unknown girl was Chinatsu, but denies it silently. After, they talk about each other’s personality and how it changed. Yui comments that Kyōko use to be a good child and that Akari stood out a lot more than she did. Kyōko gets upset and leaves the club room. In the hallway, Ayano is reading something, when Kyōko passes her. As they pass, Kyōko tells her it is dangerous not looking where she is going. Ayano turns and thanks her, but is shocked that it was Kyōko. Later in the club room, Akari and Chinatsu struggled in a pop quiz and Kyōko gives them helpful advice. Yui then tells Kyōko that she got some rum raisin ice cream; quantity over quality. Kyōko tells her not to eat too much, leading to an awkward silence. Kyōko then gets a book and starts studying, prompting the other girls asking who she is. They discover that in fact Kyōko had tripped and fell down the stairs, giving her a bump on the head and the change in personality. They decide that they need to get some help. They go to the student council, who also find Kyōko’s new personality odd. Ayano is shocked about Kyōko’s new personality as Chitose suggests that they should try hitting her on the head and produces several weapons. In the end, Yui decided not to hit her and instead observe. Akari tells Kyōko that she wants her to the centre of the group. However, Kyōko tells her that she should be instead and that it inspires her to work hard; this response shocks Akari. Kyōko then asks why they have their club in the tea room. They explain; which Kyōko finds shocking and irresponsible of them for breaking the rules. Later in class, Yui looks over at Kyōko to find her concentrating in class. Yui remembers that Kyōko usually is a sleep in class and later asks to copy her notes. During a lesson change, Akari and Chinatsu pass Kyōko in the corridor; Kyōko tells them to be quick to class and not to be late and then leaves. Chinatsu remembers that every time they pass in the corridor she used to hug her and try to kiss her. In the library, Chizuru is searching for a book and finds it at the same time as Kyōko. Chizuru prepares for Kyōko’s attack, but Kyōko hands her the book and leaves. Chizuru is stunned as Chitose appears. Chizuru then starts crying telling her sister that it was scary. After, Kyōko enters the council room, politely and considerately. She tells Ayano that she apologises for using the tea room for her club and that she would do something about it, hoping that the others would understand. Days go by with the new Kyōko and everyone is feeling the effects making them gloomy, even Ayano starts crying. Kyōko announces to the group that she is terminating the Amusement club, however Yui doesn’t accept it telling her it was fun as she starts crying, demanding the old Kyōko back. Akari and Chinatsu also agree. The next day, Ayano bursts into the tea room and challenges Kyōko for the use of the tea room, in exchange for Ayano and Chitose joining the Amusement club. Kyōko; sporting two bumps on her head accepts the challenge. Suddenly, Akari burst into the room and jumps on to the table and act completely weird and stupid. Akari happened to fall down some stairs and has a bump on her head. She tells them that she is fine as the girls surround her and prepare to hit her with weapons. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes